


have yourself a merry little christmas

by slyferris (Ethsei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethsei/pseuds/slyferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fri, Dec 25, 2009, 1:30AM</p><p>Jaejoong tries to reach Yunho. </p><p>(implied!homin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	have yourself a merry little christmas

 

 

_Sun, Jan 4, 2009, 11:43PM_

-when u coming home? ;)

_Sun, Jan 4, 2009, 11:59PM_

-In a min. why? Impatient? :P.

_Mon, Jan 5, 2009, 0:01AM_

-do I even need to answer tht…

_Mon, Jan5, 2009, 0:11AM_

\- I know… its been 3 weeks and im an asshole.

_Mon, Jan5, 2009, 0:12AM_

-at least you knw. hurry up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Tue, Mar 10, 2009, 2:46AM_

-Set your alarm for five.

_Tue, Mar 10, 2009, 2:47AM_

-again? Yunho-yah im so tired

_Tue, Mar 10, 2009, 2:49AM_

-I know.

_Tue, Mar 10, 2009, 2:49AM_

-I cant deal with this

_Tue, Mar 10, 2009, 2:53AM_

-I know. I’m sorry.

-I love you Jae.

_Tue, Mar 10, 2009, 3:18AM_

-yeah.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Fri, Apr 17, 2009, 12:50PM_

-Jae where r u?.

_Fri, Apr 17, 2009, 12:51PM_

-Im out with micky nd Junsu. be home soon

_Fri, Apr 17, 2009, 12:59PM_

-doing what? you promised we’d sort this out.

_Fri, Apr 17, 2009, 1:01PM_

-lunch, jesus. i’m busy we’ll talk later

_Fri, Apr 17, 2009, 1:51PM_

-no. we won’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Mon, Jul 6, 2009, 7:28AM_

-I heard from manager hyung.

-it’s a joke, right?.

-jaejoong-ah tell me this is a joke.

 

 

_Mon, Jul 6, 2009, 7:34AM_

-please don’t tell me you went ahead with it.

 

_Mon, Jul 6, 2009, 8:47AM_

-why didn’t you come to me first.

 

_Mon, Jul 6, 2009, 11:44AM_

_-_ if you don’t come back I won’t forgive you

 

_Mon, Jul 6, 2009, 3:16AM_

-I’m serious

 

_Sat, Jul 11, 2009, 4:02AM_

-I hope you’re happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Thur, Aug 20, 2009, 10:41PM_

-Yunho, please I know ur angry at us. but I never did this to hurt you

_Thur, Aug 20, 2009, 11:05PM_

-You knew it would.

_Thur, Aug 20, 2009, 11:06PM_

-i know but I need this. you have to understand i needed to

-what do I need to do to make it right

_Thur, Aug 20, 2009, 11:37PM_

-Just stop Jaejoong.

_Thur, Aug 20, 2009, 11:39PM_

-im coming over tomorrow and we can talk ok?

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Fri, Aug 21, 2009, 4:12PM_

-please don’t brek up withm e Yunho I need you I love you why are you doing this to em

-I’ll change I’ll change plaseill do anything

-yunho-yah

 

_Fri, Aug 21, 2009, 4:18PM_

-why won’t u amswer your phone

 

_Fri, Aug 21, 2009, 4:22PM_

-fuck you

-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it please call me

 

_Fri, Aug 21, 2009, 9:45PM_

-yunho please…

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Sat, Sept 19, 2009, 1:19AM_

-yoochun’s dating again. she’s really pretty

-I wish you could meet her

 

_Wed, Sept 23, 2009, 10:12PM_

-how is changmin? Tell him im sorry again

 

_Sat, Sept 31, 2009, 2:16AM_

-ur takig care of taepoong rightt?

-i got a new cat and I think ypu;d like this one. she doesnt scratch

-i know you hated that

 

_Sun, Aug 1, 2009, 7:22AM_

-Hyung this is Changmin.

Please stop texting Yunho-hyung, he's having a hard enough time as it is.

Have some compassion for once.

He's moving on and so should you.

_Sun, Aug 1, 2009, 9:07AM_

-i know god i'm sorry changmin im sorry just tell yunho to text me back

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Tue, Dec 15, 2009, 1:12PM_

-please yunho-yah… whyy wont you answer?

_Tue, Dec 15, 2009, 1:17PM_

-Stop texting me.

_Tue, Dec 15, 2009, 1:19PM_

-I’m sorry sim sorry im sos oryy imso drunk ight now but I love you ynho I love you I love you im soryy why ont you text me back when I love you this muxhc plese please

-id di whayt I thought was best.

_Tue, Dec 15, 2009, 1:27PM_

-It was best for you. And you still don’t get it. Call Yoochun.

_Tue, Dec 15, 2009, 1:32PM_

-okok iw ill but I love you I love you ill change jyst tell me what i ned to do please

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fri, Dec 18, 2009, 11:34AM_

-i know you saw what yoochun said

 

_Mon, Dec 21, 2009, 3:19PM_

-if there’s anything still between us you’ll answer this

 

_Wed, Dec 23, 2009, 10:12AM_

\- yunho?

 

_Thur, Dec 24, 2009, 11:16PM_

-i hate you

 

_Fri, Dec 25, 2009, 1:30AM_

-he wont love you like i do

-im sorry im drunk agsin

-i know you hated it

-he wont fuck you like i did

-does he even know what youu like?

-i bet youre glad he satyed

-I wontt drink again if u come back

-yunho-yah

 

 

_Fri, Dec 25, 2009, 1:30AM_

_This number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._


End file.
